Time Force: A Gardian Angel
by Rini Frehley
Summary: What would it be like if you could try to prevent the Owen Hart tragedy? The story follows Caitlin Stanley and her two time force partners, make good out of what went wrong.


Time Force: A Gardian Angel  
  
Written By  
  
Rini Frehley  
  
Disclaimer::This fan fiction has nothing to do with the W.W.E or it's talent. Nor does it have to do with Martha Hart, Ojey Hart, or Athena Hart. I dedicate this fan fiction to the late great Owen Hart. He will be forever missed. Sometimes, God's angels come for great people too soon. I do not own Vince McMahon or his company. I also do not own the now difunked WCW. I did this fiction out of curoiousity and creativity. I wish that you treat this fiction with open mindedness. The other characters are based on my own imagination. Time Force is a series I created..and will be in many different categories, not just Wrestling.  
  
Rated R:Strong Language/Violence/Sexual Content/Brief Drug Use  
  
Chapter 1: The Mission  
  
April 25th, 2012:San Antonio,Texas-Caitlin Stanley tried desperatley to concentrate on what her wrestling instructor, Shawn Micheals was saying, but it was just a too beautiful of a day. She sat next to her two friends; Danni McMicheals and Scott Anderson, who sat near the back as usual. The other students listened carefully to their mentior, who had been in the business for years, and still continued to entertain the fans in the world famous WWE, which is now owned by Vince McMahon's son, Shane. Shawn's advice was always helpful and appreciated. Unfortunatley, today Caitlin would be lost, for she totally zoned out on what he was saying and was deep into her thoughts.   
  
Secretly, Caitlin and her companions worked for the Secret Service, as time cops. Because of the new technology, people were able to find a way to safely travel through time. In hopes that people would use it for good, and learning, the government didn't see any need to stop people from doing it. Big mistake. People used it to help out their own lives, often causing a shift in the future and causing other people's lives to be ruined. That's why Caitlin, Danni, and Steve were there. Their job was to go in after the villians and help time be as it should, or help make it even better. Caitlin was glad that she didn't have a mission in about a week. It let her and her partners concentrate on their first love:Wrestling.  
  
Shawn Micheals::Caitlin!  
  
Caitlin almost fell out of her steel, folding chair. She was being pulled from her deep thoughts and looked at her teacher. Snickers could be heard throughout the room, and out of the corner of her deep blue eyes she saw her friends shake their heads. This han't been the only time that Caitlin went off into space. As a matter of fact, she did it quite often. Caitlin could feel her face burning up, and looked down. For as long as Caitlin could remember, she had been sexually attracted to Shawn. Of course, what female wrestling fan wasn't? But for some reason, with Caitlin it felt totally differently. Shawn and Caitlin spent a lot of time together. He helped her with things she had trouble with, and gave her any additional advice that she asked for. He saw potential in her, and fed her anything she might need to make it. Shawn also saw potential in her other friends but, not as much as he saw in Caitlin. Because of this, people assumed that she and Shawn were having an affair, which wasn't the case. He was happily married, and she was..well, alone. She figured that she shouldn't get involved with anyone because of what she did.  
  
Shawn Micheals::Is there a reason why your not paying attention to me? After all, your first real show is this weekend. You are going to show the fans what you have learned in the past four years. Your training is almost complete, I don't think you should be slacking now. Especially because your match with Steve is the main event.  
  
Caitlin Stanley::(still looking at the floor)Sorry. It's just so nice outside.  
  
Again, snickers could be heard, and Shawn sighed. Caitlin looked directly into his deep brown eyes. She could tell that he was a little disappointed in her lack of efforts, considering that she would always tell him how much this meant to her, and how badly she wanted to wrestle in the WWE. Caitlin bit her lower lip, and again looked down at the floor in shame. Why couldn't she be like everyone else and concentrate? Since High School, she had always had this problem, but since she moved to San Antonio, Texas just to attent the Shawn Micheals Wrestling Academy, it had gotten worse. There was just so much more to see then in her boring little suburban area of Elkins Park Pennsylvania where she lived all of her life.  
  
Shawn Micheals::I guess that's all for today. If you want to stay and go over your matches, I'd be happy to stay with you.   
  
Caitlin could tell that Shawn was directing that at her, and probably everyone else in the room did too. The wrestlers all got up and went into their respective lockerooms. Danni walked up to Caitlin as they made their way to the ladies lockeroom. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, her green eyes looking at her with worry.  
  
Danni McMicheals::Hey, you ok?  
  
Caitlin looked at Danni, and tucked her waist length, golden blond hair behind her ear. She and Danni had been friends since Elementary School and were like sisters. They never kept anything from each other, and vowed never to do so in the future. Caitlin wasn't about to go against that promise anytime soon. She was about to answer but some of the female wrestlers hurried past them, turning to Caitlin with discusted looks on their faces. The ring leader of them all was a snooty bitch named Arianna Kingston. Just the name sounds like a snooty ritch bitch, which was what she was.  
  
Arianna Kingston::Going to go fuck, Shawn now when everyone leaves?  
  
Caitlin Stanley::I'm not having an affair with Shawn. He's married, and I don't go messing with married men. It's called bad karma, like you would know anything about it.  
  
Arianna gave Caitlin a dirty look and continued into the lockeroom. Danni looked like she was going to takle her and turn her into an Auntie Anne's pretzel. Caitlin placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder and gave her a look that read; "It's not worth it." Caitlin had always been very mellow. When she was a young teenager she had a real bad anger management problem, and learned that she needed to control it, if she wanted to get anywhere in her life. So far, it worked. The two went into the lockeroom to change.  
  
*****************************************  
  
As soon as the girls met up with Scott they started to talk about what had been bothering Caitlin. Caitlin seemed it a little odd that they hadn't had a mission in almost two weeks. Usually it was everyday it seemed that they would have to go back into time to help preserve the future. Throughout their missions, they had pretty interesting people. Caitlin met The Beatles, but of course, they wouldn't remember her if they saw her again. When your done traveling through time, the technitions made sure that no one remembered anything, except for the time force officers. They were just about to leave and go grab something to eat, when their beepers went off. The three companions looked at one another and automatically knew they had to leave. Looking around to make sure that no one was around, the three looked at their so-called watches and teleported to the main base in Washington D.C, where they would be breifed by Admiral Simmons.  
  
Time Force Headquarters:Washington D.C-Caitlin Stanley, Danni McMicheals, and Scott Anderson marched into the debreifing room dressed in the appropriate uniform; baggy combat pants, matching top (Caitlin and Danni wore a no sleaved wife beater, Scott wore a short sleeved shirt), and combat boots. They stood at attention in front of their commanding officer; Admiral Simmons. He was a tall man with dark brown hair, showing some grey near the roots, and a very distinguished appearence. He'd seen a lot in his day, and everyone respected him.   
  
Admiral Simmons::Ahh, my three best cops. How are you?  
  
Scott Anderson::Just fine, sir. We're really excited for our show this weekend.  
  
Admiral Simmons::Good, good. As much as I would love to contiue this little conversation, we are in trouble. Someone is trying to ruin your beloved WWE.  
  
The three looked at one another. Who would want to destroy the World Wrestling Entertainment? What did it ever do to anyone, except entertain billions? Caitlin gave Admiral Simmons a look of great concern, something she always did when it came to missions.  
  
Caitlin Stanley::Sir, no offense, but who is hurting the WWE?  
  
Admiral Simmons::(Heading towards the time chamber) His name is Max Willington, I'm sure you've heard of him.  
  
Danni McMicheals::Of course sir, he's one of the best lawyers in the country.  
  
Scott Anderson::I bet it has something to do with Shane McMahon firing him as his personal lawyer. Max lost thousands, probably millions because of it.  
  
Admiral Simmons::Precisely, Anderson. Now he's trying to go back and make sure that the WWE never gets as far as it is now.   
  
Caitlin Stanley::How is he doing that Sir?  
  
Admiral Simmons::He's going back in time when Owen Hart died. You know that settlement his widow, Martha made with Vince McMahon?  
  
The three nodded and stopped in a great big, circular room. There were computers everywhere. Scientists and other time cops bussled back and forth, comming back from the past, and going into the past. Admiral looked at the three.  
  
Admiral Simmons::He's going back into time to make sure that out of court settlement never happens. He's going back in time as the Hart's lawyer.  
  
Caitlin Stanley::Shit! He's going to screw over, Vince McMahon!!  
  
Danni McMicheals::When do we leave?  
  
They walked up to a big computer and there was a scientist typing frantically at the keyboard. He looked up and smiled at the three. It was Jeff Conner, the main scientist that sent the three of them back into time. He was extremley intelligent and extremely handsome. He reminded Caitlin of Ty Pennington from Trading Spaces. The only difference was that his eyes were lighting blue. It was a birth defect, but Caitlin found it quite attractive.  
  
Jeff Conner::You leave as soon as I set things up. I created a great identity for you.   
  
Caitlin Stanley::(Crossing Arms)I'm not going to be a porn star, Jeff.  
  
Jeff Conner::(laughing) Well, your wrestling name does sound like one. That's the only reason why you were a porn star in your last mission.  
  
Jeff did have a point. Caitlin wrestled under the name Rini Starr..and that also got the other wrestlers thinking that she was a homewrecker. Caitlin rubbed her temples. This was just getting to be too much.  
  
Jeff Conner::You are going to be related to Mr.McMahon. As a matter of fact, your his youngest daughter. You will be keeping your first name. Not only will you be his baby girl, but you'll be an apprentice to his current lawyers, which will hopefully help you on your mission to make sure that the settlement between Vince and Marth goes through. You'll be spending time backstage at the events to get to know Owen and all who knew him. Act natural. If your lucky you could get a chance to fight, but don't get your hopes up. I'm sending you guys back about two months before the inncident.  
  
Dani McMicheals::But Jeff, if we leave two months before the inncident, wouldn't Max already have done what he wanted and come back?  
  
Jeff Conner::Not quite. Remember, everything is realitive. The lawsuit lasted some seven months or some crazy shit like that. By the time he gets the chance to screw him over, you have plenty of time to make things right. Now, you think you guys can get this done?  
  
Caitlin Stanley::Of course.  
  
The three cops headed into the chamber. They watched as the doors concealed them in, and Caitlin closed her eyes. She didn't necissarily like the time traveling process. Quite scary as a matter of fact. She grabbed ahold of both Danni and Scott's hand, hoping that everything will go smootly. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't prepared for what was to come next....... 


End file.
